Wreck-It Ralph: High School Edition!
by FictionWriter32
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph High-School AU. Ralph is the Mistreated-Misunderstood Teen, Felix is the captain of the football team, Calhoun is the leader of the Rugby team, Vanellope is the Transferree, Joseph (OC) is the misunderstood guy, and Cassie/Cassandra is a girl who's had a crush on Ralph for way too long, And this Fic right here, is CHAOS. Suck at summaries, Just read & review, please
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: WiR:High School Edition!

Summary: Wreck-It Ralph High-School AU. Ralph is the Mistreated-Misunderstood Teen, Felix is the captain of the football team, Calhoun is the leader of the Rugby team, Vanellope is the Transferree, Joseph (OC) is the misunderstood guy, and Cassie/Cassandra is a girl who's had a crush on Ralph for way too long, And this Fic right here, is CHAOS. Suck at summaries, Just read & review, please. :D

Pairings: Older!Vanellope x OC, Ralph x Other OC, Felix x Calhoun, Possible Taffyta x Rancis.

Rating: Strictly T! Smut will be written in separate Oneshots.

Inspired By: "The Honeyglow Surge" By Arcade Lackey... Wait, screw it, ALL of Arcade Lackey's fics, "Wrecking Limits" By Vyntresser, "Even If It's Wrong" By Mother Mnemosyne (Damn, that's hard to spell), "Sugar Crush" By Burgie, And last but not least, EVERYONE THAT WRITES JAWBREAKER FANFICS. (I Know, I know, this is Vanellope x OC but i'll also make Jawbreaker fics coz' it's my fave pairing.)

Note: First WiR Fic. Criticism is welcome. :) No Flames Please. And most important of all, Enjoy Reading! :D

One more note; Arcade Lackey, if you're reading this, i reviewed Chapter 35 of "The Honeyglow Surge" as GuestReviewer. :)

(Joseph's Perspective-)

_Well, here I am again. In this hellhole of a school. _Joseph thought to himself.  
He was early. As Usual. He had 2 hours in the school to spend peacefully all by himself before the others would come and start calling him names and annoying him to no end.  
"Hmm... there were rumours that there would be a rich transferree here. Might as well confirm them" He muttered to himself as he headed towards the Principal's Office.

He heard the door of the principal's office shut, then he heard footsteps moving _**TOWARDS**_ him. He was about to hide, thinking it was probably Ken "Turbo" Lexington (He was the baddest guy around, or so they say.) But before he could change direction and run, He heard an unfamiliar, yet soothing voice behind him say "Hi! It's my first day here." "Would you mind showing me around? I wasn't here during orientation..." Joseph turns around, only to be stunned by what he sees; A Beautiful, raven-haired girl wearing a teal hoodie, a short, chocolate brown skirt and peppermint-stripe leggings. Also, he noticed that her hair was tied into a neat ponytail. "I... Umm... Uhh... Well.. I... Uhhmm..." Was all Joseph could stammer out as he took in her appearance. Then he winced and prepared to be called names and get insulted and the like, but he didn't expect her to say what she said next: "How rude of me. Sorry to startle you like that. Let's Start over. Hi, my name's Vanellope Von Schweetz. I'm a transferree student. Who are you?" She says in a voice as sweet as sugar.

"I... Uhh... I'm... Well... Uhh... My name's Joseph... Joseph Butterscotch. I've been studying here for, well... since i started schooling..." He replied, still stunned that this "Vanellope" girl wasn't insulting him yet. _Get yourself together, Joseph! Don't ruin the one chance you have to make a friend. _He thought to himself. He smiled at her.

"So, since you're from here, mind showing me around?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure." Joseph said happily.

_-1 Hour and Forty-Five Minutes Later-_

"Okay, this school is pretty big." Vanellope says, exhausted from the long tour.  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Joseph says gloomily.  
"What's wrong? You suddenly seem sad." Vanellope asks worriedly, wondering if it was something she said.  
"No, i'm alright. It's just that i'm the bullied, misunderstood guy here. So I kinda know every corner of this school. From what the inside of a toilet bowl looks like, to the secret passageway from the rooftop to the cafeteria." He says sadly.  
"Aww, you poor thing!" Vanellope replies, giving him a friendly hug.  
"This is the best thing anyone has ever done to me." Joseph replies, cheering up a little, then gently breaking away from the hug. He smiles at Vanellope.  
"Oh, it's 7:30 Already?, We gotta get to class before 7:45, Right?" Vanellope asks.  
"Yeah. Let me see your schedule, i'll walk you to your homeroom."  
Vanellope hands over her schedule.  
"Well, it looks like we have the same schedule" Joseph says, then smiles.  
"I don't see many girls taking Engineering classes." He says as they both start heading towards their homeroom.  
"Well, I like building stuff, so you're not getting rid of me that easily." Vannelope says playfully, sticking her tounge out at Joseph.  
"Whatever" Joseph says nonchalantly, still shocked at the fact that he now has a Friend.

Homeroom:

Professor Bill walked in the room and looked at all the students. He noticed that Joseph, the "Odd-man-out" was actually talking to a person, and even a GIRL at that. He was happy for him, but he also thought it was kind of weird.

"Okay, class. Settle down." "We're not going to do introductions the normal way. We're going to play a game." Bill said in a monotonous voice. "I have multiple pairs of cards here. Each will pick one trait, and the other will pick a trait too, and repeat, etc, etc..." "The introductions will be by two's and you must recite with your 'Pair'". Pick now.

As luck would have it, both Vanellope and Joseph got "Creative". They Discussed what they should say, and went in front of the class second to the last.  
The day went on uneventfully and full of introductions and shizz.

Finally, it was dismissal time (Half-day coz' it's first day.)  
Joseph was about to walk home alone, like he usually did, then suddenly he felt a person gently hit his arm.  
"Vanellope! I thought you were going home!"  
"I am, _dummy_, My house is that way too, A-Doi"  
"Stop stalking me, will ya, boogerface."  
"You're the stalker here, buddy"  
"Whatever. Wanna go get lunch?" Joseph politely offered  
"Sure. Let's head to my place first." Vanellope says, then smiles.

So there you go; Chapter One of "WiR:High School!"

Please R&R, Any and all Critiques will be accepted, and thank you for reading.

A/N: Don't worry, Ralph, Felix, and the others will be present soon, Just letting Joseph and Vanellope's Relationship Develop. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

-WiR:High School! Chapter 2:

As Joseph and Vanellope were heading to her house, Joseph was contemplating if it was right or wrong to have feelings for her as more than friends. _Stop thinking about this, man. You just met her. And besides, she'll probably fall for a "Bad Boy" type of guy..._  
"I've never liked the 'bad boy' type of guy." Vanellope suddenly says, out of the blue, as if Reading Joseph's mind.  
"Holy Sh*t, did you just read my mind?!" _If you can, i double dare you, say POTATO!_. Joseph said, then thought.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Vanellope asks, obviously confused. _He was thinking about what kind of guy my type is? _Vanellope thought to herself. _Maybe i should just tell him that he's my type and get this over with... Nahh, i just met Joseph... Maybe next time..._ Vanellope was obviously in deep thought. So was Joseph. They actually had the same train of thought, and not a single word after that was uttered the whole trip.

_-About half an hour later_-

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Joseph said, amazed at Vanellope's Mansion.  
"What, never seen a house before, _dummy_?" Vanellope asks playfully, smiling at him.  
"No, it's just that it's so... so... sooooo... well... big." He replies.  
"Why, how big is your place?"  
"Open the door, you see my kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one room. Bathroom is separated by a different door though. Also, the only family I have left is a 1-Month old Siberian Husky Puppy named Whitey."  
"Oh. What happened to your parents?" Vanellope asks.  
"They died in a car crash when i was little..." He says, voice slowly breaking.  
"Oh. Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry!, I shouldn't have asked..."  
"It... It's okay... I Got over it a long time ago..." He replies calmly.  
"Sorry for your loss..." Vanellope whispers then fights back a few tears.  
"We should probably head inside your place... Besides, I owe ya lunch, remember?" Joseph says, smiling and suddenly lightening up the mood.  
"I'll hold you to that, _dummy_" Vanellope replies, smiling back.

They have lunch, say their goodbyes to each other, go back home and stuff...  
The next 3 months go on uneventfully with nothing worth mentioning except the way everyone was staring at both of them whenever they went to eat lunch by the track.

This was one of those days. But there are quite a few interesting events today so; here we are:

Vanellope and Joseph are having lunch together, _as usual_.  
"I brought something today." Joseph says.  
"What? A flying building in 1/1000th scale?" She asks, giggling a bit.  
"Nahh, it's way better." Joseph says, smiling.  
Joseph proceeds to take whitey the puppy out of his bag.  
Whitey immediatley licks Vanny's hand affectionatley before resting on Joseph's lap.  
"He's soooooooo cute!" Vanellope exclaims. Taking Whitey from Joseph's lap and hugging him.  
"Yeah, he has to go back now, though. In my bag. Coz' no animals allowed and stuff."  
"Yeah. Too bad." She sighs. She puts him back gently in my bag.  
"So whaddaya think about all those rumours?" Vanellope asks innocently  
"What rumours?" Joseph asks _She's heard the rumours that we're dating?! I Hope she doesn't wanna end our friendship..._  
"Y'know, those rumours that we're dating..."  
"Oh. That. That's rude of them to assume that we're dating, huh?" Joseph asks.  
"Yeah." Vanellope replies, out of breath. _C'mon Vanny, now's your chance to ask him out..._  
"Wait, gotta use the bathroom" Joseph says, rushing to the Bathroom.  
Vanellope sighs and looks at the sky.

When Joseph gets back 3 Minutes later, he finds a note where Vanny was sitting a while ago.

It read:

_Loser-freak, _

_this is "Turbo". if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, come fight me at the mall parking lot at 4:00 sharp or she's mine forever. no knockout gas or sissy pranks like that. Man to man._

_-Turbo_

"SH*T! Vanellope!" Joseph shouted.

"That effing Turd-bo's gonna pay!" He exclaimed.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter, Vanellope should be going out with Joseph after all this conflict. Also, please tell me if i'm going too fast with this story. Thanks. :)  
Also, Ralph & Co. will show up in Chapter 4. :D


	3. Chapter 3

WiR:High School Edition - Chapter Three!

The day went on at a _painfully _slow pace, with Vanellope unwillingly sitting beside "Turd-bo"  
shooting Joseph a pleading look every now and then. Of course, Ken (Turbo) was making sure this happened as infrequently as possible so that none of the professors would notice that something was up. After what seemed like a really painful eternity, class finally ended and Ken was nowhere to be seen. "Seems like he's already gone to the parking lot..." Joseph muttered to no-one in particular. _Better not keep Vanny waiting... _He thought as he started running to the nearby mall's parking lot.

_-4:12 PM; Mall Parking Lot-_

"Damnit!" Joseph cursed under his breath, "Where is that Turd-bo?"  
_This could be a trap, y'know _said his conscience. "Shut up brain, i just gotta make sure she's safe, even if it means me getting beat up to death."  
_It's your funeral, buddy_ replied his conscience.

Suddenly, he heard multiple footsteps heading towards him. Although at first, he couldn't discern what directions the footsteps were coming from, he suddenly realized that one was behind him and three from in front of him. He instinctively ducked when he heard something whirl through the air. _**CLANG!**_ Turbo's pipe had barely missed Joseph's head. As Turbo was recovering from the reverb/recoil of his attack, Joseph used the opportunity to his advantage by quickly grabbing the pipe, kneeing Turbo in his "area", Punching him in the face as softly as he could, but before his third punch could connect, Turbo had recovered already and countered the punch by crushing Joseph's hand, causing him to shout in pain and anger.  
Vanellope tried to scream through the fabric that was covering her mouth, but to no avail.  
Turbo was already beating Joseph _half_ to death, when suddenly, Joseph countered by rolling sideways, grabbing Turbo's pipe (which Turbo completley forgot about, by the way) and hitting his leg, causing Turbo to lose balance and fall. Joseph took advantage of this by quickly grabbing a nearby rope and tying both of turbo's hands to a pole, then spraying his face with knockout gas that he'd found last halloween after _yet another_ prank attempt at him failed.

Turbo was _out cold_ to say the least. Joseph had won the fight fair and square. "Alright, I won. Now release Vanellope and nobody else gets hurt." says Joseph to Turbo's goons quite weakly, obviously battered up from the fight. "We aren't ones to betray terms and conditions, so here's your girl. But mark my words, boy. This isn't the last you'll see of us." They say, releasing Vanellope and dragging their unconscious leader back home.

Joseph looked at Vanellope, as if to say something, but when he opened his lips, Vanellope's filled the gap. They melted into each other, Joseph suddenly not feeling **ANY** of his injuries.  
After what seemed like an eternity, (which was actually just a mere five seconds) they parted, and Vanellope just stood there with her arms wrapped around him.  
"I... I... L-Love You, _dummy_" Vanellope stammered, but regaining her usual playful attitude.  
"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait." "W-we c-cant date y-yet" Joseph stammers. "I-I mean, I Love you too, don't get me wrong, but we've only been friends about a month here and i'm not sure if i'm ready to go..." Vanellope giggled a bit at that last part. "I meant _go out with YOU_." "Not go, as in use the bathroom, _boogerface._" Vanellope suddenly pulls away gently from the hug and smiles at me. "That kiss was great, by the way." Joseph adds, giving Vanellope a curt nod.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps are heard walking towards them. Joseph looks behind him and sees Professor Bill walking towards him. "What happened here? Why is Joseph all beat up?"  
He demanded. "P-Professor, I-I Can exp-" Joseph started. "I'm having none of it! Ken told me you challenged him to a fight, I am report-" Bill was going to finish his sentence had Vanellope not interrupted him. "LET JOSEPH FINISH!" Vanellope shouted defensivley.  
Joseph winced slightly. "Fine." Professor Bill conceded. "It was Ken who challenged me. I have the note to prove it." Joseph takes the crumpled note out of his pocket and gives it to Bill. "Oh. Sorry to have _under-analyzed_ this situation..." Bill said, full of shame for judging too quickly. "I guess i'll have to call in Ken's parents. Vanellope, would you mind escorting Joseph to the hospital? I have an appointment with the principal." Bill said, leaving the two alone.

"Don't take me to the hospital." Joseph says weakly. "No! You are going to the hospital and that's that!" Vanellope protests. "B-But, Whitey..." Joseph says, pointing at his bag. Vanellope looked at the bag, only to see that whitey wasscared shitless. "He'll be okay. _Promise_." Vanellope says, gently reassuring him with a hug. After which she picks up both their bags and walks him to the nearest hospital.

_-About 3 and a half hours later-_

"Thank goodness it's Friday!" Joseph shouts, walking out of the hospital hand in hand with Vanellope. "I have time to recover!" Joseph exclaims, grinning. "So... About the dating thing..." Vanellope says, squeezing Joseph's hand gently. "Oh. Yeah... About that... I'll ask you out when I'm ready." Joseph says, smiling at her warmly, but letting go of her hand. "But in the meantime, i'll leave you with this." He says, suddenly lifting Vanny up a bit and pressing his lips to hers gently. After a second and a half, their lips part, Vanellope beaming at him. "You better ask me out when you're ready, _pea-brain_." She says playfully. "_Promise_" he replies. "Pinky swear?" Vanny asks sweetly. "Pinky swear." Joseph says, twisting his pinky around Vanny's. "I'll hold you to that." Vanellope says, smiling.

A/N: WOW! That turned out **A LOT** longer than i originally planned. To all my readers, i'd like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. Also, please read all the stories i mentioned in chapter one and follow/fave both the stories and their authors. Don't just support me, SUPPORT THE ONES THAT INSPIRED ME. More power to them, Especially Arcade Lackey for the _**BEST**_ Jawbreaker fic in the universe. :) Again, Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

WiR:High School Edition! Chapter Four

_-The Monday after the previous chapter-_  
_***NOTE: I'll be making a separate oneshot detailing Joseph and Vanny's weekend sometime later. (Still T Rated. They're not going out YET, remember?:))**_

Joseph closed his locker which, _coincidentally_, was beside Vanellope's.  
When he closed his locker, he was shocked to find Vanellope staring at him.  
"What are you looking at, _stalker_?" Joseph says jokingly, smiling at Vanny.  
"It just occured to me that we should make a few more friends..." Vanellope trails off.  
"You found another guy?" Joseph asked worriedly, thinking that Vanny no longer liked him.  
"N-No! It-It's not like that, _Idiot_, I-I Wouldn't r-replace you..." She says softly.  
"Oh. Sorry if i made things awkward there." Joseph says apologetically.  
"It's okay." Vanny says, lightening up once again. "I Just thought we should start trying to make more friends..." she says. "Okay." Joseph agrees then smiles at her. "We start at lunchtime." She says. "Well, we're gonna be late for first period, _slowpoke_" Joseph says jokingly at Vanellope. "H-Hey!" Vanellope says, "Wait for me!" She says, catching up with Joseph.

_-Lunchtime-_

"Soooo... Who should we start with?" Vanellope asks sweetly.  
"I really don't know." "Start with the misunderstood guys, they'll appreciate it more."  
"O-Okay." She says, scanning the cafeteria for guys like that.  
"How about that guy?" She asks, pointing at a guy sitting all by himself at the back of the cafeteria. He was wearing a red, plaid, shirt and faded, ripped jeans. Everybody near him was obviously teasing him.  
"Oh, _Ralph?_" "Ralph Rogers? I guess it's worth a shot." Joseph says. They both walk over to Ralph.  
"Hello!" Vanellope says cheerfully  
"Sup" Says Joseph.  
"Go away" Ralph says "I don't need stupid friends like you. They just leave me. Like Felix did..." Vanellope is obviously hurt by this statement. Joseph grabs ralph by the collar and says "Look here, _Ralph_, We're not here to murder you or anything. We're here to make friends. I'm friendly, but dont you **DARE** hurt Vanellope's feelings or else you're gonna answer to _ME_. Understood?" Joseph says sharply, giving Ralph a deathstare. "Y-Yes, sir. U-Understood." Ralph says nervously, now scared of Joseph. "Let's start again, shall we?" Joseph asks.  
"O-okay." Ralph says. "I'm Joseph Butterscotch and this here is Vanellope Von Schweetz."  
"I-i'm Ralph Rogers. _Nice to meet you._" He replies nervously. "F-Friends?" Vanny asks, offering her hand. Joseph does the same. Ralph shakes both. (Though he shakes Joseph's nervously) "Okay, then. Sorry for a while ago, Ralph. I just don't want anyone hurting _Vanilla_ over here..." Joseph says. "_Vanilla_? Where'd that come from?" Vanellope giggles. Joseph's face turns beet red in embarassment. Even Ralph laughs. "O-okay then." Joseph says, attempting to change the subject. "We have to get Ralph and Felix to reconcile." "Yeah!" Vanellope exclaims, obviously really excited. "I don't think that'll work" Ralph says sadly.  
"Trust me, Ralph. You haven't seen how _persuasive_ Vanny can be."  
"Fine." Ralph concedes. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

A/N: After a short chapter comes a long chapter, after a long chapter comes a shorter chapter and after a shorter chapter comes writers block. xD


	5. Chapter 5

WiR:High School Edition - Chapter 5!

_-After Class-_

"Looks like Rogers made some new _friends_." Says Calhoun, obviously surprised that someone would actually hang out with him. She certainly didn't excpect it to be that Transferree.  
"O-oh. Yeah." Felix says sadly, remembering how he had to end his friendship with Ralph just to be with Calhoun. (Yeah, yeah, i know, OOC, Just bear with it.)

"He's heading our way. No words, remember." Calhoun says sternly to her boyfriend.  
"O-okay." Felix replies gloomily.

"Hey, old buddy." Ralph says to Felix.  
"_Not a word._" Calhoun whispers to Felix through gritted teeth. She never did get along with Ralph. She was stern, strict and commanding. And _popular_. Ralph had a hard outer shell but he's kind, caring and, well, good.  
"H-hey, old friend" Felix says, conflicted.  
"I just wanted to... umm..." Ralph started.  
"What he means to say is _reconcile your friendship._" Vanellope finishes.  
"Yeah, that." Ralph says.  
"Oh. Really?" Felix says happily. "You're not mad?"  
"O-Of course not, brother!" Ralph says, smiling a little.  
"_FELIX!_" Calhoun says, outraged that her plan had failed.  
"Oh. Right." Felix says, returning to his gloomy mood.  
"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Ralph says, _really_ angry at Calhoun.  
"From 7th Grade, you've been keeping my best friend away from me, but now im going to take a stand!" Ralph shouts at Calhoun.  
"He doesn't _need _you, pussywillow, you only bring him down. He needs to be popular! Unlike you, you big o-" Calhoun starts until she is interrupted by Felix.  
"Ralph's right." Felix says.  
_"Looks like they don't need our help." _Vanellope whispers to Joseph.  
_"Hold on, just stay here in case this escalates." _Joseph whispers back to her.  
"_**WHAT?!**_" Calhoun shouts at Felix.  
"He's right. Real friends are more important than lovers that end friendships." Felix says, siding with Ralph. "I don't need to be popular to have _real _friends." He continues, nudging Ralph.  
"Good to have you back, brother!" Ralph says happily.  
"Why you little... You... _Aghhhhh!_ DAMNIT! Fine! _I'm sorry, Ralph_" Calhoun reluctantly says, defeated before she could make a move.  
"Check... and, Mate!" Joseph says. "Ralph wins this round!" Joseph chuckles.

"Let's start over, then." Ralph says. "Ralph Rogers. Nice to meet ya." Ralph says, holding out his hand. "Felix Monroe," Felix says, shaking Ralph's hand. "Tamora... Jean... Calhoun..." Calhoun says, still cooling off. She then proceeds to shake his hand reluctantly.

"And you two are?" Calhoun asks, changing attitude.  
"Oh, i'm Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope says with a smile.  
_Damn, she's cute. _Joseph thought. "Oh, wait. I'm... Umm... Joseph Butterscotch. Nice to meet you." He says, hoping he wasn't thinking out loud.

"You two make a cute couple" Calhoun said. _Hehehehe... Someone to pick on... They obviously like each other..._ Calhoun thought deviously.

"What? O-oh, r-right. W-We're not dating." Vanellope says both nervously and sadly.  
"Y-Yeah" Joseph says, backing up what Vanny just said.  
"Whatever you say..." Calhoun trailed off mischievously.

After talking for quite a few minutes, they headed home. For some weird reason, their houses were all up north. They decided to walk home together.

Ralph was the first to go. He went to his single-room bungalow. (Ralph's parents are divorced, his dad died but left him some stuff, his mom just _left_ him.) Felix was next, then Calhoun.

Right as Joseph was about to go, Vanellope spoke.  
"I wanna see what your place looks like,"  
"Wh-_what?_ It sucks. It's too sucky for royalty like you, _princess_" Joseph replies, half-serious, half-jokingly.  
"Hey! If you're gonna start calling me princess, i'd rather be called president!" Vanellope says, not fond of her new nickname.  
"Sheesh, it was just a joke. Anyways, my house sucks." He replies  
"I still wanna see it." She says flatly. "Please?" Vanellope says, giving him the "puppy eyes" look.  
"Fine. But you've been warned." Joseph replies, defeated.

They enter the apartment block.

"Ey!" Says a man with black hair wearing a white coat and red belt.  
"Who's that?" Vanellope asks sweetly.  
"It's old man Ryu. He taught me to be patient in fighting and counter when the time is right." Joseph replies nonchalantly.  
"Oh." She replies, suddenly remembering that kiss.  
"Well, here's the door to my apartment." Joseph says, both him and Vanny arriving at his door.  
"Well? Open it, _dummy_." Vanellope says playfully.  
"Yes, m'lady." Joseph says politely.

He opens the door.

Vanellope gasps.

Everything is in one room. Kitchen and dining is within 10 feet from the bed, the TV set was facing the bed, board games were stacked up on a side, A doghouse made of pizzaboxes housed Whitey, and junk was scattered around the room.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You live in this _dump_?" Vanellope asks, shocked.  
"Look, this is all I got okay? I have no parents, i earn my own cash, this _dump_ is my only place of rest. Now if you're just gonna insult my home, then i'm sorry, but you have to go." Joseph says, angered that Vanellope insulted his house.  
"S-sorry." Vanellope whispers softly, realization slowly creeping into her brain. _He had nothing else. Nobody for comfort except Whitey. And here she is, making him feel bad_.  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm really sorry!" Vanellope says, her voice cracking.  
"O-Oh." "I didn't mean to make you c-" Vanellope cut him off and hugged him tightly.

They just stood there, enjoying each others comfort for a whole minute.

"You have me now." Vanellope says softly.  
"I know. Thanks. I needed this. Sorry for being a little mean a while ago." He replies  
"It's okay. You're right. This is all you have. I understand."  
Vanellope pulls away from him and smiles.  
Joseph wipes a tear from her cheek.  
"Sooooo, let's clean up your house." Vanellope says, perking up.  
"Sure."

They clean for two hours _straight_.

"Phew. Who knew i had so much useful stuff lying around." Joseph says happily  
"I'm still wondering why you need a gun." Vanny replies, holding up Joseph's double-barreled shotgun.  
"For intruders. It's loaded with rock salt. It's meant to make people feel so much pain. Not death."  
"Oh." Vanellope says. "So this is your house when it's clean." She says.  
Before Joseph could say anything else, Vanellope cuts him off.  
"Look, i know you said you weren't ready to date me yet but promised you would when you were ready, but i can't wait any longer. What if something happens to you before we even get the chance-" Vanellope starts.  
"My turn to cut you off. I'm ready. Come with me." Joseph says, pulling Vanellope by the hand.

He leads her to a shed. He pulls out key and unlocks it.  
Inside, Vanellope sees a dusty, old, Honda sport-bike.

Joseph brushes the dust off the motorcycle, gets on it, starts the engine then motions Vanellope to ride behind him. She does as she's told.

_-Ten minutes later-_

After getting off the motorcycle, Joseph leads Vanny up a ladder going up an abandoned gasoline station. She sees a small tower with a sign that reads; "Joseph's mini stargazing tower. KEEP OUT!" Joseph drags Vanny to the top of the tower.

"Wow." Was all Vanellope could say as she was taking in the _AMAZING_ view.  
"Vanellope." Joseph says, taking each of Vanellope's soft, warm and gentle hands into his rough, firm ones. "Yes?" She replies, looking radiant as moonlight lit up her face, the gentle breeze blowing her ponytail softly sideways.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, giving her a nervous look."  
"Yes." Vanellope says, smiling. "Do you think that after all this, i'd have rejected you? This is the single most romantic thing anyone has done for me. _ever_." Vanellope says.  
"Well then, i guess i can do _this_ now."  
Before Vanny could ask what that was, Joseph pressed his lips to hers with his hand caressing her cheek and his other hand gently stroking her hair. Vanny leans in to deepen the kiss, causing both of them to feel butterflies in their stomachs. They just stand there, melting into each other, kissing for exactly twenty-seven seconds. "I love you, Vanellope" Joseph says, out of breath. "I love you too, _dummy_." Vanellope says, overjoyed. "C'mon, let's get you home." He says, smiling at her.

_-On the way to Vanellope's house-_

Joseph turns on the radio of his bike. The song "On Top Of The World" By Imagine Dragons plays.

_-If you love somebody, better tell them why they're here cause,  
They just may run away from you/ You'll never know quite when, well,  
Then again it just depends on, how long of time is left for you/_

"Quite a fitting song, huh?" Vanny asks sweetly, tightening her grip on Joseph.  
"I had no idea i had that song on my MP3 player." He replies, chuckling.

Joseph suddenly goes faster, the wind blowing through their hair. Vanellope happily screams

_Take it in but don't look down/'Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_

_I'm on top of the world, hey/Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt/I've been waiting to smile, hey_

_Been holding it in for a while, hey/Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child/I'm on top of the world_

Vanellope happily takes in all the sights we pass by, gazing intently at the stars.

She has all she needs now.

_-30 minutes later, 7:12 PM-_

_-Song:" It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock n' Roll)" By AC/DC-_

Joseph shuts the door to his house. (he had dropped Vanny off a while ago.)  
He punches the air multiple times. "YES!" "I DID IT!" He exclaims, overjoyed.  
"Rowf, Rowf!" Whitey barks in agreement. "This calls for pizza and music!" Joseph says happily. He orders 3 Extra large pizzas and 1 plate of lasagna. He then proceeds to turn on his stereo.

_-Ridin' on the highway!/Goin' to a show!-_

_-Stop in all the by-ways!/Playin' Rock n' Roll!-_

_-Gettin' Robbed!/ Gettin' Stoned/-  
-Gettin' Beat-up/ Broken-Boned!-_

_-Gettin' Had/Gettin' Took!-  
-I Tell ya folks, it's harder than it looks.-_

The pizza arrives. He invites his neighbors; Ryu, Mr. Bison, and old man Yoshi.

They all sing along. "**It's a long way, to the top if you wanna rock n' roll!"**

The night ends peacefully... And Whitey eats an entire pizza. Seriously.

One whole extra large pizza. No Joke. I'm rubbing it in. Muwahahahahaha!.

A/N: I have nothing to say for this chapter. You tell me about how i did.


	6. Chapter 6

WiR:High School Edition - Chapter 6!

"Damn it!" Joseph says, running through the hallway. He was 18 minutes late for first period (which was english, taught by Professor Bill.) He opened the door, hoping "he" wasn't there yet. He opened the door- "You're late." Professor Bill said monotonously, yet sharply.  
"Sorry, sir. It'll never happen again." Joseph replies. "Make sure. Take your seat." Bill says.  
"Thank you, sir."

He takes his usual seat beside Vanellope, who as soon as Joseph had sat down properly, kissed him on the cheek. (Bill saw this, but ignored it.) "Why were you late?" Vanny asks in a whisper. "I overslept. Treated everyone to pizza. Whitey even finished one." (Yep, still rubbing it in :) ) "Oh." Vanny replies. "Well, the important thing is that you're here." She says, quietly moving her seat closer to his so she could hold his hand.

_-Lunchtime-_

"Don't be too clingy, okay, Vanny?" Joseph says. "It's ruining my _aura_"  
"Okay. Sorry." Vanny replies.  
"I'ts not that i dont enjoy it. It's just that i don't want to be all lovey-dovey and stuff, kay?" He says, wrapping an arm around her and gently kissing her head. "Okay." Vanny says happily. "I can do that."

They sit down at their ususal table, when they are suddenly joined by Ralph, Calhoun and Felix. "Hey _lovebirds._" Calhoun says jokingly (she was in Bill's first period class too)  
Joseph facepalms, Vanellope blushes and Calhoun, Felix and Ralph laugh. (She told them too.) "_See_" Joseph said. "_I'm Sorry!_" Vanellope says, suddenly ashamed. "I _Cant, Just cant_ stay mad at you." Joseph says. "Cause you're probably gonna give me the puppy eyes thing and, Aghhhh, whatever. I forgive you." Joseph says, hugging Vanny. "I promise, no more Public displays of affection." she says. "Thatt'l do." he replies.

_-After class-_

"Hey, uh, guys..." Joseph starts.  
"Spit it out." Calhoun says.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my band's performance later at the ballpark." Joseph finishes  
"Who else is in the band?" Ralph asks.  
"Just me and Cassandra. Cassandra Jones." Joseph replies.  
"And _just who_ is she?" Vanellope asks worriedly.  
"She's a childhood friend of mine who's _NOT_ my girlfriend." Joseph emphasizes the _NOT._  
"Oh." Vanellope replies, embarassed at that statement. "Sorry for assuming stuff." she says.  
"That's it." Joseph says, then lifts Vanny up un his shoulders. "You're the only girl for me, okay?" Joseph says. "Okay! I get it!" Vanny says, giggling. "Now put me down!" she continues.  
He puts her down. "Better." Vanellope says. "By the way, you're going to my place. You're meeting my parents." she continues. "Oh. Cool." He says. _Oh sh*t, _He thought.

-  
_-An hour later, Vanellope's Mansion-_

"So i'm well aware that you are now dating _my_ daughter." Isaac Von Schweetz, Vanny's dad says.  
"Y-yes, sir." Joseph replies nervously. Vanny squeezes his hand under the table for support.  
"Go easy on him, dear. We were like this once." says Candice Von Schweetz, Vanny's mom.  
"I know, dear. But i have to make sure he's not that Jock-type guy that's only in it for the money and the s-" Isaac tries to continue. But Vanny interrupts. "I don't mean to be rude, dad, but he's _nothing_, i repeat, _nothing_ like that." Vanny says defensivley. "I'm taking Vanellope's side on this." Candice says. "B-But Deeaaaaar?" Isaac starts. "No buts. He's trustworthy. I read Vanny's diary." "_You What?!_" Vanellope says. "Now, now, sweetie. I only did it to check." "You know very well that i don't like anyone reading my diary." "I know, i know, i just-" "then why did you read it?" The argument of mother and daughter goes on, when suddenly, Isaac motioned Joseph to go to the balcony.

"Women." Isaac says, throwing his arms up in defeat.  
"I feel your pain, _sir_." Joseph says.  
"Don't call me sir. You can start calling me Isaac, or Mr. Von Schweetz, or Dad, or whatever."  
"Really?" Joseph replies, shocked.  
"I can tell that you're trustworthy from what little i've learned about you." Isaac says.  
"So you read Vanilla's diary too, huh?" Joseph inquires.  
"Yeah. Wait, _Vanilla_?" Isaac asks.  
"Oh. That's my nickname for Vanellope. 'Coz, y'know, she uses Vanilla flavored lip gloss. And i kinda tasted it..." Joseph says  
Isaac chuckles and smiles at Joseph.  
"Well, i guess you're the _perfect_ match for her." "I see no reason not to let you date her."  
"Thank you, Mr. Isaac." "You're welcome." "Shall we head back inside?" "Let's"

They head back inside. Candice is apologizing to Vanny, but she's hearing none of it.  
"Vanilla," Joseph starts. "Forgive your mother already. She was just checking. All's well." Joseph finishes, wrapping his arms around her, pulling away shortly after and pressing his lips to hers for 5 whole seconds. "Oh, okay." Vanellope says with a sigh, defeated. "I can't say no to _THAT_." "It's okay, mom." Candice smiles and mouths a 'thank you' to Joseph, then the food arrives, and they eat.

A/N: Wow, that was hard to write! I might rephrase this chapter, just give me suggestions to make it better. :D


End file.
